love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Lil' Fizz
Lil' Fizz is a main cast member on seasons one, two, three and six of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and one of the show's original eight cast members. He appears as a supporting cast member in seasons four and five. Before Love & Hip Hop Lil' Fizz is a Creole rapper, singer and actor, originally from New Orleans, Louisiana. He came into prominence as a member of the R&B group B2K, with Omarion, J-Boog and Raz B. He has a son, Kameron Frédéric, with Moniece Slaughter, born January 8, 2010. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2014–present) In 2014, Fizz joined the cast of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood. The first season chronicles Fizz's co-parenting struggles with baby mama Moniece, as well as the demise of his relationship with Amanda Secor, who he dumps after discovering she has been unfaithful. He then enjoys a casual relationship with Nikki, which continues into season two. He has a brief fling with model Kamiah Adams, which ends after she is offended when he calls her an "appetizer". Later in the season, he and Moniece come to an understanding after an emotional conversation with her mother Marla, and he supports her through her sex tape scandal in season three. Fizz returns as a supporting cast member in season four, where he attempts to get a B2K reunion tour off the ground with the help of Ray J. In season five, his relationship with Moniece becomes strained after she discovers he has started dating Tiffany, her long time nemesis. Fizz rejoins the main cast in season six, which chronicles the controversy surrounding his blossoming romance with Apryl Jones, his long time friend and baby mama of his B2K group mate Omarion. Fizz also appears as a guest star in season five of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, where he and Nikki attend Stevie J and Joseline's Hollywood party, in season two of Love & Hip Hop: Miami, where he and Ray J offer advice to Spectacular on his boy band troubles, in an episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and in the specials Out in Hip Hop and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits Fizz intro 1 2 gif.gif|Fizz in the opening credits of LHHH seasons 1 & 2. Fizz intro 3 gif.gif|Fizz in the opening credits of LHHH season 3. fizz_intro_s6.gif|Fizz in the opening credits of LHHH season 6. Green screen looks Fizz_s1.jpg|Fizz's green screen look in LHHH season 1. Fizz_s2.jpg|Fizz's green screen look in LHHH season 2. Fizz_episode-310.jpg|Fizz's green screen look in LHHH season 3. Fizz_s4.jpg|Fizz's green screen look in LHHH season 4. fizz-s5.JPG|Fizz's green screen look in LHHH season 5. fizz-s6-2.JPG|Fizz's green screen look in LHHH season 6. Appearances Fizz has made 67 appearances so far. Trivia * Fizz and Tiffany appear in We TV's Marriage Boot Camp: Hip Hop Edition with fellow Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members Soulja Boy, Nia Riley, Waka Flocka Flame, Tammy Rivera, Jessica Dime, Shawne Williams, Lil' Mo and Karl Dargan. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6)